The Usual Need Not Apply
by Mercedes88
Summary: Rating: K Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc. Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an outside intervention make things right again? Set after "Tattoo?"
1. Prologue

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again? Set after "Tattoo?"

Note: Thanks so much for all the amazing feedback on my other stories!! I've planned for this to be an actual story, with plot, etc. That is, if you want to see it continued. Would love feedback on continuing or not. Please R&R.

**  
The Usual Need Not Apply**

**Prologue**

Robin and Marian are fighting.

Again.

Through the years, I have been witness to many such disputes. They are all different, and yet the same. They start for various reasons. A word spoken out of turn. A tone misinterpreted. Or, as usual, the irrational unwillingness of one to give in to the other's benign request. Which, in turn, produces the same reaction and creates a perpetual cycle of willful misunderstandings and stubborn silences.

And that brings us to this moment. To the current…dispute.

I call it a dispute, though it goes much deeper. The years of separation, the leaving itself, have caused a chasm of mistrust to form between them. It is not a chasm they cannot or have not crossed since Robin's return. In truth, each have reached out to the other in their own ways. Touching for a moment, then slipping back to their respective sides.

To protect themselves. To protect each other.

For these are no longer times for childish games. Lives can be cut short by one wrong move. Or a lingering look observed by the wrong set of eyes. Or a simple smile across the courtyard intercepted.

The danger separates them more than they themselves. The parts they are forced to play are changing them in ways they do not understand. The lack of proper contact is slowly eating away at them from the inside.

In short, they are being denied what they need the most: time and each other.

That is why, this time, I feel I must act.

As there is a pattern to their disagreements, there is also a pattern to their reconciliations. It usually requires outside intervention. And it usually goes like this:

1. Make a fool of one.

2. Make sure the other is watching.

3. Create a conflict outside themselves that requires collaborative effort.

4. Stand back and watch the sparks fly.

At least, that's how it _usually_ goes.

Now, it is time to see if the usual _still_ applies…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: Hey all—here's the next installment. I have plenty of other story ideas if this one isn't interesting to you. Would love to know what you think!! Please R&R.

**The Usual Need Not Apply**

Chapter 1

"So? Fill me in on everything." The command was issued by a bright eyed blonde perched on the edge of Marian's bed.

"There is not much to tell." Marian shrugged as she turned to fold a few of her cousin's rumpled garments, marveling once more at the chaos that was Josephine's life. "Caroline had her baby last week. That makes five for her now. Father has his good days and bad. The Sherriff still holds the people of Nottingham in his grip…"

"What of Robin?" Impatient to hear what she considered the 'real' news, Josie, as was her childhood nickname, interrupted Marian's boring litany of events. "I heard he is returned from the Crusades a hero."

"Robin? A hero?" Marian chuckled, though the lightness she intended sounded hollow even to her own ears. "I suppose to some, perhaps." She hung one dress in the closet, keeping her focus on the task before her and not the subject of the conversation her cousin was intent on having. "To me, he is still the same irritatingly impetuous boy that left here five years ago."

"As I seem to recall you happened to love that irritatingly impetuous boy." Josie, blew an errant stand of hair from her eyes and propped her chin on a delicate hand. "Planned on building your entire life around him, in fact."

"Yes, well, a lot has changed." Marian gave her a pointed look. "As you well know."

"Do you see him much?" Josie pressed when Marian turned her attention back to arranging her clothes.

Marian's voice hardened. "As little as possible."

"Really, Marian." It was clear Josie was disappointed with her cousin. "I am surprised at you."

"What?"

"_Robin_ is back." The note of awe in her voice when she said his name did not go unnoticed by Marian. "How can you be so indifferent?"

Marian stilled, the dress in her hand hanging mid-air on its way to its new home. She turned to face Josie, a dark eyebrow rising. The overwhelming eagerness in her cousin's brown eyes was beyond alarming.

She dropped the dress and turned her full motherly attention on her not-much-younger cousin. "Now, Josie, you listen to me. Robin is an outlaw. A stubborn fool who dares to fight a losing battle. Punishment for any contact with him is death. _Death._" Marian emphasized the word hoping it would remove some of the fervor from her eyes. It did not. "_By hanging."_

Josie chuckled. "What's a little danger when Robin's involved?"

"Josie!" Marian's warning was stern. "While you are staying in this house, you **will **keep away from him. Do you understand?"

"But I have always had a thing for stubborn fools." Josie pouted.

"Josie…" Marian's practically whined her cousin's name.

"Fine." Josie sighed with dramatic emphasis. "I'll do my best."

"Do better than that." Marian quipped. Seemingly relieved, Marian granted her cousin a smile. "I am glad you are here. Let's go see what we can find for supper."

"And then…" A wicked gleam stole into Josie's chocolate eyes as she watched Marian descend down the stairs. "…I have an ex-lover to visit."

--

Hours later, she glanced back at the still figure on the bed. The deep breathing convinced her her absence would not be noticed. Slipping the hood of the dark green cloak over her head, she carefully slipped out the window and scurried down the pole, across the field and into the woods.

--

It was Robin's night to patrol. After relieving Much and sending him back to the camp, he settled in for a long night. The spot chosen was advantageous for many reasons. Not only could one see both the North and West roads without being seen, but the trees above opened up just enough to allow a few twinkling stars to be seen.

Robin sighed. How many times had he gazed up at the vast night sky from the Holy Land? Thinking about Marian. Wondering where she was, what she was doing. If she was married. If she ever thought of him.

Never once did he imagine he'd come back to the stranger Marian had become.

From the moment she set eyes on him again, she'd seemed determined to keep him at arms length. Frustrating as it was, it was also challenging and not much different than the games they used to play. But there was something different this time. A true distance he could not quite understand.

Now with her sudden engagement to Gisborne, the strain between them had gotten worse. With each word they spoke to one another lately they seemed to be shredding to pieces whatever ties still bound them.

Maybe that's what Marian really wanted. Maybe…

A sound grabbed his attention. Immediately scanning the roads, Robin noticed a lone figure racing toward him. He crouched, waiting for the right moment. Waiting. Waiting…

He sprang. He landed. He missed by a hair.

The cloaked figure spun on him with lightning quick speed. The next instance, Robin was on his back, pinned down by the full weight of the stranger. Which, in and of itself, wasn't much. But the shock of what the stranger did next paralyzed Robin in a way he hadn't been in years.

The stranger…tickled him.

Robin's giggling protests filled the forest as he struggled with little success to unseat his intended foe. A foe that finally spoke. "Still ticklish in all the right places I see."

Robin's eyes widened in recognition though it took him a moment to regain his breath. "Jo-Jo?"

With a flick of her wrist, the hood slipped, revealing a head of ruffled blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. "Hiya, Robs." Josephine Fairfax grinned down at her captive and sent him a playful wink. "Now. You gonna cry 'uncle' or do I have to kiss it out of you?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Guys--I have a few other stories you'd probably enjoy more, but this one seriously hhas my attention right now. Hope you don't mind indulging me on this one! Would love to know what you think!! Please R&R.

**Chapter 2**

"UncleUncleUncleUncleUncle!"

Robin cried his answer so loud Josie had no choice but to stick fingers in both her ears to block out the noise. When he took a deep breath to continue, Josie slapped her hand over his mouth and sighed dramatically.

"You are **such** a spoil sport, Robin."

"Uncle." Robin mumbled around her hand for good measure.

Josie slapped Robin's chest playfully then dismounted her victim, offering him a hand of assistance. Robin ignored it. Springing to his feet with an agility that was impressive, he instantly grabbed Josie in a bear hug and spun her around with a laugh of delight.

Once her feet were back on the ground, Robin stepped back to take stock of his childhood pal. "Josie! It really is you!"

"Should you not have verified that before the bone crushing hug?" Josie chuckled breathlessly as she beamed up at him.

Hands on his hips, Robin grinned down at her. "You certainly haven't changed much."

"And you're a little more rumpled than I remember." She gave him a once over then sent him a saucy wink. "But just as dashing as ever." And the usual lighthearted flirting began. "You know, with my brains and your looks, we would have made a great pair."

"Perhaps." Robin inclined his head and nodded once in agreement. A grin began making its way across his features. Finally, someone who hadn't changed. Something that was familiar. "If only for one thing…"

"Ah, yes." Clasping her hands in front of her, Josie practically rocked back on her feet. Barely there five minutes and Marian was already the topic of conversation. This was better than she expected. "My cousin." Her inquisitive eyes turned his way. "Have the two of you had a spat?"

Robin's smile faded instantly as he was abruptly pulled back to reality. "That is…certainly one way to look at it."

"Is there any other way?"

Robin turned away, the bitterness in his voice unmasked. "She is currently betrothed. To a traitor and my mortal enemy, I might add." He paused to lean against a boulder. Even in the semi-darkness, Josie could see the pain in his profiled expression. "It might be a bit more than a spat."

"I heard about that. Not from Marian, mind you." Josie provided as she approached him. "I was surprised. On both counts."

"Both?"

"That she did not tell me herself and that she is not betrothed to you." Josie replied. Gauging his level of comfort on the subject, Josie pressed on. "So, is this the real deal or is this another one of Marian's cunning games."

Robin shrugged and kicked at a stone with a vehemence that indicated he was seeing his rival's face in that inanimate object. "You would have to ask her."

"Do you not know?"

With a mocking chuckle, he turned to face her. "You're joking. She barely has a civil word to say to me these days."

"She barely had a civil word to say to you in the past, but that never stopped you from understanding her." Josie wisely observed. "What has changed?"

"Everything, it would seem." Robin commented softly as his gaze wavered.

"So there really is trouble in paradise." Josie responded just as softly, speaking more to herself than the man before her.

"More like paradise lost, I would say." Robin retorted. Then, as if shrugging on a new cloak, Robin's demeanor changed from questioned to inquisitor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Taking her cue from him, Josie's mood lightened. "Visiting Marian."

"For how long?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How long I can keep my visit here tonight a secret."

A grin spread and Robin chuckled knowingly. "She warned you off me didn't she?"

"Vehemently." Josie replied with a widening grin.

Robin shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "Eh, she's just jealous."

"Always was." A wink accompanied her overly confident remark.

Sensing there was much more to this visit than just seeing an old friend, Robin pressed further. "So, what are you doing here then? In the forest, I mean."

"Is it not obvious?" Josie rejoined. "I came looking for you."

Knowing Josie as he did, suspicion slipped through his tone. "Why?"

"I need your help."

Robin crossed his arms in front of him. "Is this help going to get me into trouble?"

"Robin, you are an outlaw. How much more trouble can you get into?"

"Good point." He considered her for a long moment then jumped into what he could only guess would be a raging fire. "So, what is the problem?"

"Can we uh…" Glancing around her taking in their exposed location. "…take a walk to somewhere more…private?"

Robin glanced around him with incredulous eyes. His grin made an appearance once more as his blue eyes began to twinkle with teasing. "We're in the heart of Sherwood. At midnight. You can't get more private than this. Granted, the squirrels may chatter a bit, but I doubt anyone will pay them any attention if they try to divulge any secrets."

Shaking her head at his lame joke, Josie shrugged. "Alright, then. At least find me a good seat."

Robin extended a gallant hand and lead Josie to his nearby hiding place. Helping her onto the low branch of a nearby tree, Robin remained rooted firmly on the ground. "Comfortable now?"

"As well as I can be." She glanced around her, disdain beginning to darken her already dark eyes. "In a forest." Her nose scrunched in disgust. "Surrounded by squirrels."

Robin chuckled then turned serious. "So, what is this help you need?"

The moment had come that she'd been waiting for. Her trip into the forest, despite her cousin's warning, was necessary for her overall plan. A plan that was two-fold in purpose.

First and foremost, Josie was trying to determine the true nature of Robin and Marian's current relationship. Knowing Marian as she did, Josie knew she'd never discover the truth within the walls of Knighton Hall without some well aimed ammunition. As such, each and every reaction of Robin's was being noted and filed away for future analysis.

The second purpose, well…it was time now to reveal that to her unsuspecting friend.

Prim and proper, Josie folded her delicate hands in her lap. Her golden head was surrounded by a halo of light. She looked every bit the lady ready for coronation. Or an angel awaiting her entrance to Heaven.

"Robin." In direct contrast, her words came out in a childish rush. "I need you to kidnap a man for me."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: Hey all—here's the next installment. I have plenty of other story ideas if this one isn't interesting to you. Would love to know what you think!! Please R&R.

**The Usual Need Not Apply**

Chapter 3

Josephine Fairfax could not be more different than her cousin. Beyond the obvious physical differences, Josie was a force to be reckoned with.

While Marian was often lost in quiet contemplation, Josie prattled on non-stop about whatever nonsense popped into her pretty head. Where Marian's devotion was deep and rare, Josie fell in and out of love with everything around her. Marian was practical. Josie knew no logic. She felt, she acted, she dreamed.

In short, she was very much like Robin.

Or at least, the Robin she used to know.

The Robin standing before her, however, was a different matter altogether. He had changed over the years. His boyish features had taken on a gravity previously un-thought of. His movements were quick and controlled, evidence of skilled training and long, hard battles. The weight of responsibility had squared his shoulders. And lost love had dulled his eyes.

Her heart ached for the boy he once was. Her determination to see that boy once more was set. She would restore that twinkle to his eyes if it was the last thing she did.

Despite her cousin's best efforts.

Their history was long. As a welcomed and constant visitor at Knighton Hall, Josie first met Robin as a toddler bouncing on her uncle's knee. Though she was five years his junior, Robin had always enjoyed Josie's company. Looked forward to her visits, in fact.

With personalities much the same, their romps through the open fields and occasional pranks played on Marian connected them in a bond of mischievous friendship that had survived through the years.

For Robin's part, he saw no change in his childhood friend. Her exuberance was palpable. Her smile, warm as ever. And given her latest statement, her schemes just as crazy. For if there was anything that Josephine Fairfax brought with her on every visit, it was reckless fun, endless laughter and inescapable trouble.

Red flags of danger were already flashing before his eyes…

"Kidnap… a man…for you." Robin repeated slowly, a note of incredulity ringing through his voice. "Josie, I am an outlaw not a dating service."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Josie rolled her large brown eyes. "I do not need you to find him, Robs. I have already done that."

"And?"

A brilliant smile lit her face as her dangling feet began to freely swing as if of their own free will. So much like the child he once knew. "And he loves me as much as I love him."

It was Robin's turn to roll his eyes. "So, what's the problem?"

Josie's shoulders slumped in defeat and her dancing feet instantly stilled. "Our families. They don't _quite_ see eye to eye on the big picture things."

"The big picture things?"

"His family wants to see a permanent change in power here in England while my family still thinks King Richard is all that." She explained flippantly, gauging his reaction to her carefully chosen words.

Robin's intuition was as sharp as ever.

"His family supports Prince John?" Robin's eyebrow rose. With a shrug he dismissed the matter. "Then they are traitors, unworthy of your hand. I will not help you." He stepped forward and reached for her as if to help her down from her perch.

"Technically." Ignoring his gesture, Josie hastened to halt the obvious close of their discussion.

Sighing, Robin's arms dropped to his side. "Technically?"

"Are you really a traitor if you are supporting yourself?" Knowing her thread of logic was pretty thin, her expression was a mixture of hope and despair.

"What are you talking about?" Robin's hands hit his hips in growing impatience.

"Technically…" She bit her lower lip in an adorable sign of distress. "…his family **is** Prince John."

"What?"

"He's Prince John's nephew." Her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the explosion to come.

Robin did not disappoint. "Josephine Agnes Elizabeth Fairfax have you lost your ever loving mind!!"

"It's only by marriage!" Josie shot back, her eyes were wide now with imploring. She jumped down from the tree branch, every ounce of her heart poured into pleading her case. "Besides, he cannot stand Prince John. He wants to do whatever he can to stop him, but…"

"But?" Robin prompted his tone low and edgy.

"Robs, he's not like you. You are…" She searched for the words and found them, each one tumbling right after the other, the intensity of her believe in Robin was not lost on him. "…bold and brave. You are a man of action. And unsurpassed skill. You see an injustice, you banish it with the sheer power of your will."

"But my darling Cass is…" The softness in her eyes matched the tone of her voice. "…well, he is gentle and…bruisable. He is a poet, Robs. With words that sing to my heart." Defiance laced the conclusion of her plea as her irritated gaze met Robin's. Her arms crossed in front of her in a defensive pout. "It is **not** his fault his stupid aunt married a wicked man like Prince John."

Robin half expected her to stamp her foot in childish petulance at the end of her monologue. He hung his head as a chuckle escaped him. "Ah, Josie. Only you could possibly make treason sound…right."

"He has committed no treason!" Josie snapped in obvious irritation.

"Ok, ok." Robin held up his hands in defeat, though a grin remained firmly fixed on his face. He contemplated her for a long moment, then made his observations public. "You really love him, don't you?"

Josie relaxed. A smile flittered through her expression. "He is my heart, Robin. My life. Without him…I do not know who I would be, I just know I would not be…me."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You said the same thing of Martin of York."

"Ugh. He was sooo yesterday." Josie shook her head at Robin. "I have matured a lot since then and now know real love when I see it."

"But…"

"Robs." Josie reached out and touched his arm. Her gaze met his, all teasing vanished in an instant. "He is **my** Marian."

Swallowing hard, Robin nodded in an understanding that went beyond words. It was in that moment Robin knew he would follow Josie into any insanity regardless of the risk. Because of love. Because of Marian. Because if the situation was reversed…

Still, he couldn't let her win so easily. A skeptical eyebrow rose. "And you are sure he loves you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"So, if you love each other, why not just be together?"

Josie suspected he had asked himself the same question about he and Marian many times. "Well, **that's** where it gets a bit tricky." She blew an errant strand of hair from her face.

Robin ignored the familiar gesture and prompted an explanation. "How so?"

"Prince John has promised Cass in marriage to the daughter of some noble in Siberia."

"Siberia?" Robin crossed his arms in front of him. The red flags were back. They barely registered. "I haven't even heard of this place."

"It's some place wickedly cold." Hastening her explanation, Josie began to pace in front of him. "The point is, if we marry before he gets there, then it will be too late. He cannot be married to two women at the same time. Even Prince John will see that."

"And what about reprisals from Prince John?" Robin queried.

"Unless he goes against the Church in Rome, there will be nothing he can do." Josie dismissed the concern with a wave of her hand. She paused her pacing and turned to face him. "Besides, Cass and I will be running away to France as soon as we're married."

"France." A disapproving eyebrow rose.

"He has some friends there." She explained. "You know, artists and poets and the like."

Robin's brows knit in concern. With his question, it was clear where his thoughts were. "And reprisals against your family?"

"How could he when they know nothing of our plans?"

"And what plans are these exactly?"

She knew she had him. Biting back a smile, her pacing began again. "In two days time, Cass will stop in Nottingham on his way to his farce of a marriage. After he leaves, you will kidnap him, bring him to me, we'll marry and be on our merry way. That way, he will have made his appearance here with no incidents and the kidnapping cannot be traced back to you. Or Marian."

"What does Marian say about all of this?" Robin asked cautiously.

"She does not quite know about it yet."

"Josie..." The warning in his tone was enough to make her doubt his involvement.

"Those reprisals you mentioned?" Josie reminded him hastily. "I do not want her to be part of this for that very reason."

"And I do not want to do anything more to widen the chasm that already exists between us." Robin shot back edgily. "Kidnapping Prince John's nephew regardless of the nobility of the cause and allowing you to run away to France with him would do just that."

"Ugh!" Then, Josie really did stomp her foot. The whine in her voice as she drew out his name made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Rooobiiin…"

Fingers in ears, Robin was instantly transported back to an age when a boy could hit a girl and almost get away with it. He acquiesced in rapid and painful surrender. "Alright. Alright. Alright. I'll do it! Just stop that infernal sound!!"

Josie's face glowed with victory as she clapped her hands together. "You will? You really, really will?"

Sighing in defeat, Robin nodded. "Yes. I will kidnap your love for you." He held up a hand of protest. "On two conditions."

Suspicion clouded her expression. "Alright…"

"One." He held up a finger. "You tell Marian."

"But…"

"Non-negotiable."

"Fine." A pout made its way to her face. "And the second?"

"You convince the lads."

"The lads?" Josie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"My men."

"But…"

"I cannot do it alone." Robin explained. "And I will not ask them to risk more than they already do for personal reasons."

Josie appeared to contemplate her options for a moment. The whole thing had actually gone much better than she expected. Much better than she'd planned. Yes, there had been a moment or two of panic, but the reckless dreamer she knew had come through. Of course, it had taken an old childhood trick to do it, but the results were the same.

"Alright…deal." Josie held out her hand and waited for Robin to take it. A broad smile was his response. "Robin, I promise. You will not regret this."

Sighing, Robin released her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Jo-Jo, I already do…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to get R/M in the same space. I promise they will in the next installment. Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your feedback. :)

Chapter 4

"And this, of course, is where I will install my mistresses." Guy of Gisborne paused, his pale blue eyes trained on the face of his lone audience. "Of which there will be many."

Marian's unfocused gaze did not waver. "It's lovely."

Gisborne's expression hardened. "Marian. You have not heard a word I have said."

The sharpness of his tone snapped Marian out of her daze. "What? Of course, I have."

In truth, she had not.

The distraction began when Josie's contrived illness kept her from accompanying them on a tour of Robin's home, complete with every garish and unnecessary change Gisborne had dreamed up. It continued when, through the open window of Gisborne's carriage, Marian spied a cloaked figure stealing away from Knighton Hall. The flash of gold escaping the green hood was enough to alert Marian to her cousin's deceit.

And destination.

As usual, Marian was green with envy.

"Really?" Turning to indicate a small building behind them, Gisborne's point was made clear. "Then I am to assume you really do find the coal storage 'lovely'. And the new pig pen, it is 'lovely' to you as well?"

Hastening to cover her own neglect, Marian placed a calming hand on his arm. "Guy, I am sorry. I am just concerned about Josephine." She dropped her hand as soon as its job had been accomplished. "It is unlike her to suddenly take ill."

"Perhaps she wanted to give us time alone." Guy offered hopefully.

Marian shook her head, her blue eyes scanning the manor house. Her stomach turned at the ostentatious Gisborne crest hanging above Robin's front door. "She was excited to see Locksley again after all this time."

Gisborne's shoulders squared with pride. "I'm sure she would have found it much improved, had she accompanied us."

Marian offered him a mollifying smile and bit back the bile rising in her throat at the lies she was forced to say. "As I am sure I will. When I am less distracted."

"You want to return home, don't you?"

"I think it best. The brave little thing probably needs me." The apology in her expression was readily believed by the man she'd been fooling for the past three years. "But promise me you will bring me back when I can give your excellent improvements the attention they deserve."

"All of this is for you, Marian. It will be waiting, as am I…when you are ready." Gisborne stated dramatically before bowing over her proffered hand and leading her to his waiting coach…

…freedom...

…and Robin Hood.

--

"Who is she?" Djac whispered as the gang gathered around the fire.

Much glanced up, his face registering disgust. "That's Josie. Marian's cousin."

"Marian?" Alan piped up. "As in Robin's Marian?"

"Do you know of any other?" Much shot back as he poked the fire with a bit more vehemence than was required.

"It's just…she's nothing like Marian what with the blonde hair and all." Alan explained, unable to take his eyes off the pretty young thing commanding Robin's full attention. He sure wished he knew what they were saying to each other with such animation.

Robin threw his hands out in agitation. "Josie, I thought we had agreed Marian was to be part of this."

"I know that, Robs. And I was just about to tell her when we were…" Josie looked appropriately annoyed. And guilty. "…interrupted."

"Gisborne."

Robin's voice hardened just saying the name. Jaw working with agitation, his blue eyes took on a dulled distance that was becoming all too familiar to his childhood visitor. In that moment, he looked like he'd aged ten years.

"Honestly, the man is such a bore." Josie continued, her ire getting the better of her. "I do not know how Marian does it. I cannot even imagine having to spend more than five minutes with him. Which is precisely why I feigned a headache when he coerced Marian into taking a ride with him to Locksley."

"Coerced?" A disbelieving eyebrow rose.

"There's no other word for it." Josie answered defensively. "It was obvious she did not want to accompany him, but…"

"…he is her future husband." He finished for her. The resignation in his voice was heartbreaking. "She had no choice."

"None that was apparent." Josie agreed softly. She reached out to touch his folded arms. "Robs, I am sorry. I did try."

Like the night before, Robin shrugged away her apology though the hardness in his voice remained. "It does not matter. We do not need Marian."

"We don't?" Josie was genuinely surprised. This was not part of her plan. She almost began to panic, to think of a response that would reverse Robin's decision, but Robin moved on before she could utter another word.

"No, we do not." Robin pronounced without hesitation. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the lads."

Robin led the young blonde to the center of the gathered gang. "Friends, I would like you to meet someone. This is…" He turned to her with a smile. "…Josie Fairfax. She is an old friend. And she needs our help."

Josie curtsied and received a collectively disjointed hello before Robin took her elbow and gently pulled her in the direction of a rather large man with a rather large stick. "Josie, this is Little John."

Standing before him, a stature-impaired Josie came to the middle of Little John's stomach. Which is where her gaze started before scaling upward till her head was tilted all the way back. Her hair fell down her back like a cascade of gold. "Little?" Her face scrunched up in honest inquiry. "Exactly what part of you is little?"

Her eyes boldly, suggestively fell below her own eye-level. Little John shifted uncomfortably and moved his big stick in front of him before casting an imploring glance in Robin's direction.

Robin cleared his throat behind her. "Josie…"

"What?" The innocence in her big eyes when she turned to him was entirely too convincing. "I was talking about his boot size."

Robin quickly attempted to move her on to the next introduction. "And this is…"

"'ello." Allan interrupted Robin's progress as he stepped in front of Josie and casually leaned on his bow, a trait he's picked up from his illustrious leader when in full flirtation mode. "I'm Allan-a-Dale. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uh…no." Josie glanced at Robin in confusion. Robin grinned and shook his head. "I…don't think so. Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to move on.

Allan moved with her as a roughish grin spread from ear to ear. "Eh, that's alright. Must have been in my dreams."

Josie rolled her eyes. Robin chuckled. And Little John turned to Allan. "Seriously? That's what you're going to go with."

"Oh. My." Josie's breathless astonishment garnered everyone's instant attention. Their gazes followed the path of hers to an unexpected destination. A sudden grin broke out over her expression as her dark eyes shone with admiration, while a delicate hand flew to her heart. "Will Scarlett."

A shy smile appeared on the carpenter's face. He glanced down at the ground with a self-consciousness that was endearing before his gaze met hers again. When he spoke, it was in his usually soft tone. "Hi, Jo-Jo."

"Jo-Jo?" Robin and Djac inquired simultaneously.

"You have certainly…" Ignoring them, Josie took a step back and gave Will a once over. An approving sigh escaped her before eyes met his and her smile deepened. "…grown up."

"So have you." Will countered quietly, appreciatively.

"You know each other?" Robin inquired, coming to stand between them, facing them.

Without taking her eyes off Will, Josie answered for both of them. "Of course, we do. Who do you think I played with all those times you were off mollifying Marian?"

"So, Will." She leaned forward, her electrified whisper heard by every member of the gang. "Is our secret place still ours? Or have you shared its delights with another?"

Someone next to Will cleared their throat. "Ahem."

Josie straightened then turned her attention to another member of the gang. "Oh. Hello."

Blue eyes began to dance with mischief. Beginning to enjoy himself for the first time since the news of Marian's afternoon activities, Robin smirked. Given the trouble they were sure to endure on her part, it was only fair she take some teasing in return. "Josie, this is Djac."

"Jack." Josie repeated, her brows knit in confusion. The closeness with which the darker boy stood next to Will was a bit disconcerting. Her gaze moved from one face to the other. "How interesting."

As if on cue, the boy reached out and slipped his hand through Will's. Will did not resist. Josie's astute attention was instantly drawn to the pairing. Her expression was a mixture of emotions too many to name. Josie opened her mouth to say something.

Robin's explanation stopped her in her tracks. "Djac is a girl."

"Oh!" A small understanding smile spread over Josie's expression, displacing the dismay and confusion that had been prevalent. "Ohhh." She winked at Will. "Even _more_ interesting."

A movement behind Will suddenly caught Josie's attention. The animation in her expression was instant. "Pigsley?? Pigsley!! Oh, Pigsley! Where are you running off to?"

"Pigsley??" Allan echoed with delighted curiosity.

Without explanation, Josie broke out of the circle and chased down a quickly retreating Much. He was not, however, retreating quickly enough for the sprite young girl. Though he weaved in and out of obstacles, she overtook him in no time and attacked him with a bone-crunching hug and a rain of chaste kisses on his astonished and disgusted face.

"EWWWWW! Hooow revolting!!"

Much pushed Josie away and began to vigorously rub away her invisible kisses, mumbling under his breath words to improper for a lady to hear. Had he been able to find a bucket of water, the cleansing would have been complete. An unaffected Josie merely turned to the group with a beaming smile and shrugged. Her giggle echoed through the trees.

"**This **is not funny!" Much declared with comically dramatic emphasis.

With that, the gang dissolved into raucous laughter blissfully unaware of the storm heading their way.

--

Marian slammed the bedroom door behind her and ran down the stairs. "Father! Father!"

Sir Edward appeared in the hall, a worried look on his face. "Marian? Darling, what is wrong?"

"**Where** is Josephine?" Marian demanded, angry fire lighting her eyes.

"She…"

"She's with Robin, isn't she?" Without waiting for an answer, Marian balled up her fists and stomped the floor in childish frustration. "UGH! I specifically told her not to contact him and what is the first thing she does?" Pointing a decidedly angry finger in her father's face, Marian issued a prediction. "She will **not** get away with this!"

"Marian, where are you going?" Concern filled Sir Edward's voice when Marian spun around and sat down, reaching for her riding boots.

"To find Robin." Marian answered without looking up.

"But Gibsorne…"

"I. Don't. Care." Her gaze snapped upward. "I am not going to stay in this prison and pretend to be content with my fate while she is off having fun with the man that I…" She stopped herself before too much was revealed. Though her actions spoke louder than any words ever could.

"We are no longer seven years old. We cannot act on every emotion, every whim." Rising to her full height, Marian's defiance shown out of her eyes as she prepared to do exactly what she said she could not. She acted on emotion. She acted on a whim. "It is high time Josie learns that!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: Sorry this one is a bit dark, but I feel it necessary to address some of the underlying issues the show touched on but never fully explored. After this, it will be **much** better for R/M. I know you don't know me well enough to trust where I'm going with this, but I promise it will be a very happy ending! Having said that, I hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your feedback!

--

**Chapter 5**

The door slammed, waking Sir Edward with a start. Before he had a chance to put his book down and rise from his seat, it slammed again.

"Josephine, come back here! I am not through talking to you!" The fury in Marian's voice travelled through thick oak walls to sound as if it were in the very room with him.

"Well, I am through listening!" Josie shot back. "After what you did to Robin…"

"After what **I **did?!"

"Yes, you!" Josephine responded. It was not hard to imagine the fire in her eyes. Edward had seen it too many times before. Namely, whenever she defended Robin.

"Hey! He started it." Marian defended herself rather childishly.

"And you ended with an insult to everything Robin is." The disgust in her voice was palpable. "How could you be so cruel to him?"

"Cruel?" For the first time, there was an uncertainty in Marian's tone.

Either unimpressed with or fueled by this change in Marian, Josie continued her stinging observations. "Do you have any idea, **any**, just how much this farce of a betrothal is hurting him? How powerless he feels to stop it? **I **know you cannot stand the sight of that man any more than you can stop loving Robin, yet you flaunt your engagement in front of Robin like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you prefer it to the very beat of his heart." A heavy sigh filled the room before Josie shortened the distance between them. When she spoke, he tone was tempered. "Honestly, Marian, are you _purposely_ trying to hurt him?"

"Trying to…" Marian faltered. "…that is not what I..." Edward could picture those large blue eyes of hers blinking furiously against the truth presented to her. In light of its overwhelming evidence, her defense sounded weak. "I'm just…trying to protect myself."

"From who? Gisborne…or Robin?"

Defiance steeled Marian. The rustle of fabric indicated a growing physical distance between the two girls that mirrored the emotional gulf separating them. "Do not speak of what you do not understand."

"And what would that be?" Josie pursued her cousin. "That you are terrified to lose yourself in him again? To love him as you know you can. Or that you are afraid that if he leaves you once more, he will destroy you this time?"

"He cannot. He does not have the power." Marian's defiance was intense.

"Oh, he has it. He just refuses to use it." The answer was just as vehement. "Unlike Gisborne who has forced you into accepting an alliance that is beneath you in every imaginable way. One man is sacrificing himself for your happiness and the other is sacrificing you for his own." There was a pause. "And you…you have the unmitigated gall to compare the two."

"Robin took that the wrong way…"

"Did he?" The creak of the floor boards indicated movement toward the stairs. "It makes me ill to see what the two of you have become."

"Josie, wait." Marian's call stopped Josie's progress. There was a shimmer of uncertainty in her question. "What truth do I not know?"

"What?"

"You told him to tell me the truth." Marian paused allowing herself to become the vulnerable girl of her youth. "What…truth?"

"Only Robin can tell you now." Josie answered softly. "And the sad thing is, he probably won't."

"Why not?"

"Why should he when you've made it perfectly clear you do not believe him on the most basic of questions? That you no longer trust his heart?"

"Josie, please." The plea she offered brought tears to her voice. "Please try to understand. I do not want to hurt him, but I **have** to play this game to survive."

"Do you honestly believe you can do one without doing the other?" Josie inquired before answering her own question. "You cannot, Marian. Not this way."

With that judgment, the confrontation at Knighton Hall ended.

--

Deep in the forest, another confrontation began.

"Robin? Would you like something to…" Much's question went unasked as Robin waved it away with a distracted hand of silence. He strode through the outlaw camp to his usual sleeping quarters. A few moments later, he emerged carrying all his gear. Without a word, he headed toward the woods.

Concern filtered through Much's expression. He called after Robin's retreating figure. "Master? Where are you…"

"Much. Leave him alone." Little John cautioned

"But…" Much rose as if to follow Robin. "…he can't just go off like that on his own."

"He is Robin Hood. He can do whatever he likes." Allan-a-Dale responded smugly from his perch on a branch not far off the ground.

"Something is not right." Much persisted. He turned to follow Robin only to be stopped by the silent presence of Will Scarlett. "Will. Get out of my way."

Will responded quietly, meaningfully. "Marian was here earlier."

"She was?"

The expression on Will's face was enough to indicate the visit had not gone well. Had been disastrous, in fact. "Then he needs me now more than ever."

"He needs time." Little John responded as he joined Will in blocking a determined Much.

"Time for what?"

Djac's gentling hand touched Much's shoulder as she came to stand beside him. "Time to figure out how to live without her."

--

Oblivious to the debate back at camp, Robin absently passed hundreds of trees unaware of the direction he was taking. It didn't really matter. As long as he was far away from the questions, the memories.

He didn't even realize he'd been running until he tripped over a small stump sticking out of the ground. It sent him tumbling to the ground, head over heels. Stopping at the base of a large tree, Robin winced at the pain shooting through his ankle. As much as it smarted, it was nothing compared to the ache gripping his heart.

It was then he noticed the wetness on his cheeks.

Misery covered him like a cloak as he leaned back against the tree behind him. He fought against the memory of those blue eyes of hers narrowed in anger. Of the words she spoke in defense of a man that filled him with loathing. He fought against the truth.

And lost the battle before it began.

"_Unbelievable."_

_Deep in conversation, Robin and Josie jumped at the sound of Marian's voice behind them. _

"_Marian!" Josie was the first to respond as she scrambled to push herself off the ground. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Given the fact I implicitly told you to stay away from Robin, I should be asking you the same." Marian shot back as she emerged from the edge of the woods. Her eyes were flashing with annoyance._

_As usual, Josie attempted to laugh off her cousin's irritation. For initially, that's all she thought it was. "Honestly, Marian. Did you think I could be this close to Robin and not attempt to see my old friend?"_

"_I thought perhaps you'd grown up a little and would heed my warning lest you lose your life." Her mirthless chuckle sent a chill down Josie's spine. "But what do I know? Except that you two fools are both as reckless as you've ever been."_

_For the first time, Robin stepped into the fray. "Now just hang on a minute. Josie is just as aware of the danger of being here as you are. She took precautions before coming."_

"_Is that so?" Marian queried, her hands on her hips. "Then how is it I saw her entering the forest from the confines of Guy's carriage?"_

_Robin glanced at Josie then back at Marian. "Did Gisborne see?"_

"_If he had, do you think I would be the one speaking to you right now?"_

"_Obviously, I made a mistake." Appropriately apologetic, Josie stepped up to Marian with a promise on her tongue. "I will be more careful next time."_

"_Oh, there will be no 'next time'." Marian pronounced. "Say your good-byes to Robin because you are leaving right now. And I don't just mean the forest. Tonight you will pack your bags, for tomorrow, I am sending you home."_

"_What? You can't do that!"_

"_Oh, yes, I can." Marian persisted. "And I will."_

_Josie's gaze met Robin's. Unaware of the real reason for Josie's visit to Nottingham, he attributed the panic in her eyes to the impending arrival and subsequent loss of her love should she be forced to leave. It was a panic he recognized all too well._

"_Marian, look…" Robin began._

"_Do not even try, Robin." Marian cut him off unmercifully. "You of all people should know how dangerous it is to be seen with you. __**You**__ should have handled this, but as usual you were only thinking of yourself and how __**fun**__ it would be to spend some time with an old friend." She spat the words out as if they had been poisoned. "After everything, you still have not grown up."_

_He had heard it all before. Her criticisms, her judgments. Something about hearing them today, piled one on top of the other, rapidly following on the heels of a truth-revealing discussion with Josie, broke a dam in him. _

"_Why should I when you've grown up enough for the both of us?" Robin shot back heatedly. "So fast the Marian I know is dying before my eyes. I guess that's the consequence of giving up."_

"_Giving up?" Marian's eyes flashed with fury and her chin rose in defiance. "I am fighting for England just as much as you are!"_

"_How? By marrying a man you do not love? A man who does not know you and will never allow you to wear the cloak of the Night Watchman again?" Her defensive unwillingness to acknowledge the truth brought back to Robin the all the pain of knowing she did not trust him. And the reason. "Not to mention a traitor who tried to kill the King."  
_

"_What?" Josie's eyes widened in surprise as she looked from Marian to Robin then back again. "Marian, is this true?"_

"_According to Robin." Marian replied flippantly as she crossed her arms in front of her defensively. "Guy has denied it."_

"_And you believe him?" Josie's disbelieving question went unanswered. _

_Marian's faltered gaze was answer enough. Josie turned to Robin for confirmation._

_Which he provided. "Yes. She does." _

"_Over Robin?" Indignant, Josie's cheeks began to redden. "Marian, how could you?"_

"_He is to be my husband! What do you expect me to do?" Fists balled up at her side, Marian practically shouted. _

"_I expect you to listen to you heart!" Josie exploded. "I expect you to know the truth when it's right before your eyes! I expect you to trust the Robin you have known your entire life!"_

"_That, she will not do." Robin responded, his gaze fixed on Marian's face. His tone was mocking. "For she is to be Lady Gisborne, you see. And the Lady Gisborne will be expected to think and do as her husband wishes. To do that, she will have to turn a blind eye to the blackness of Gisborne's heart and become a woman you and I will not even recognize."_

"_**That**__ will __**not**__ happen." Marian defended softly, her gaze decidedly avoiding those of Robin's. "And Guy is not as devoid of humanity as you suppose." _

"_No? Did you enjoy your tour of my home today?" The subtle accusation in Robin's question caused Marian to bristle. Her gaze snapped up to meet his. He continued. "Did you like the improvements he has made with __**my **__inheritance? His crest above my door? The large bed he has installed in my room?"_

_He could tell by the expression on her face that she did not. That she was as disgusted by them, in fact, as he was. How he wished she would say that she did. For that lie would not hurt as much as the one she told._

_Rejecting the implication of his words, Marian's defense of Gisborne was more intense than even she intended. Not because of the man to whom she was betrothed, but because of the man to whom she was not. She had to exorcise him from her heart. She had to believe her own words, make him believe them, if she ever had the hope of playing this farce to the bitter end. _

"_**You**__ gave him the right to all things Locksley when you foolishly defied the Sheriff. Beyond that, Guy is no different from you, Robin. He has dreams and plans just like you. He wants a home. And a family and…" She almost tripped over the word. "…love. Is that not proof enough he is not as bad as you believe him to be?"_

"_No, it is not." Robin's confidence in his own judgment was staggering. "For I would never steal another man's life then call it my own. And the Marian I know would never accept a man that did." _

"_But she would accept a man she can count on." Marian countered, accusation flowing from her gaze. She knew the words would hurt. Yet she hurled them with pinpoint accuracy. "Gisborne is that man." _

_The flash of pain that tore through those indignant blue eyes of his was enough to break her resolve. She took a breath to take it all back, but in the next instant, it all disappeared behind a tight, nonchalant smile. "In that case…" He tilted his head to the side in silent acknowledgement. "…I guess he wins." _

_His gaze shifted to a distressed Josie. "Sorry, Jo-Jo. Looks like this is good-bye." With that, he turned on his heels and quickly retreated toward the forest._

"_Robin, wait!" Josie raced after him, her voice low with intensity as she grabbed his arm to stop him from advancing. "Do not do this. Do not turn your back on her." _

"_Josie, do you not understand yet? It is Marian that has turned her back on me." The pain in his eyes was back in full force. _

"_Only because she does not know." Josie pleaded. "Tell her, Robin. Tell Marian the truth of why you left." _

"_Josie, go home with Marian. It is not safe for you here." He tried to sidestep her. She stood in his way._

"_If you do not tell her the truth, then it is you who is giving up, Robin. You…and only you." _

"Perhaps I am." Robin sighed into the night. "But how can I fight for what is no longer mine?"

With only the trees and rocks as an audience, Robin of Locksley spent the rest of the night with questions of the heart that no one but Marian could answer.

--

She silently slipped through the door and closed it behind her. The overwhelming smells from the stable instantly accosted her and she had to take a moment to accustom herself. As she blinked into the darkness around her, a man's voice called to her from the shadows.

"You're late."

She turned in the direction of the voice. "I am sorry. Marian's sleep is fitful tonight. I was afraid she would notice my absence and wake."

He stepped out of the shadows, the intensity of his gaze swept over her, sending a heated blush to her cheeks. "Lord, woman, you are a sight for sore eyes."

A brilliant smile flashed in the darkness as she took a slow, taunting step forward. "I knew there was a reason I missed you."

A moment of anticipation hung between them before they broke into laughter and ran into each other's arms. Picking her up, he swung her around as she rained kissed over his face. His sigh filled the stable when her lips finally met his in a heated kiss that left them both breathless.

When lost time had been properly made up, he slowly lowered her till her feet were touching the floor. Cradling her face in his hands, his gaze made a careful inspection of his property. His smile remained till his green eyes met brown.

"Josie, darling? What is it? What's happened?"

Josephine Fairfax felt the events of the day gather in one place and spill down her face in the form of unaccustomed tears. "Oh, Martin. I am so afraid."

"Of what?" Martin of York registered instant concern.

"That we are too late. That I may have destroyed everything." Wrapping her arms around him, Josie buried her head in his chest and took comfort in the safety of his arms as she whispered her greatest fear. "That the Robin and Marian I know…may never be again."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: I usually don't post these this fast, but since it's done, I thought I'd get on with it. Thanks much for your wonderful comments on this story. Hope you enjoy then next installment! Would love to hear your feedback. J

--

**Chapter 6**

Tears had been wiped. Comfort had been received. Nestled together against a bale of hay, they were oblivious to the sounds and smells of the stable around them.

Gently running his fingers through her thick hair, Martin was the first to address the fears his love had expressed. "Just how bad are things between them?"

Josie sighed as she leaned back against his shoulder. "Worse than what I'd been led to believe." Her gaze was focused on a rafter beam high above her as she continued. "Marian refuses to let Robin get close, and Robin…well, he refuses to push his way in."

"But I thought you said Robin was a fighter."

"He is." Josie responded positively. "When he believes he is fighting for what is his." Her irritation with Marian had not lessened and it was evident every time she said her cousin's name. "Marian has done a superb job of leading him to believe that no longer includes her."

"I see."

Frustration laced her words. "I cannot believe her. I was making so much progress with him, Martin. This afternoon when we talked, I really believe he understood for the first time what his leaving Marian did to her. And then…"

"What?"

"Did you know he sent her letters?" Josie asked, suddenly turning to him. "Several from what it sounds like. Apparently, he sent them to Uncle Edward to give to her."

"Why would he do that?"

"I do not know." Her gaze shifted in thought. "Unless, he felt obligated, or duty bound to keep his word. Or not destroy her life…as if she had one." Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clenched in aggravation. "Ugh! None of this makes sense! Robin and Marian being apart does **not** make sense!"

"Alright, love." Martin took her hands and eased them open. Catching her gaze when she opened her eyes, Martin offered her a much needed solution. "Fill me in on this talk of yours. Maybe together we can figure this out."

A brief but faint smile flitted across her lips. She reached up and touched his face with a gentle caress. "What would I do without you?"

Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm as his smile deepened. "You, my dear, will never have to found out." He sent her playful wink. "Now talk."

Settling against his shoulder, Josie did what her love suggested. "So, this afternoon before Marian so rudely interrupted us…"

"_Well, that was much easier than I expected." A relaxed Josie commented as she gazed up at the setting sun. She was resting on a patch of thick, green grass near the banks of a river not far from the outlaw's camp._

_Lying on the ground next to her, Robin chuckled. "Except for Much. I was sure he was going to strangle that pretty neck of yours if you called him Pigsley one more time."_

"_He is so fun to tease." Josie giggled her observations. "Djac was eager to agree."_

"_Of course she was." Robin's grin widened. "Securing your love for you means eliminating any competition for Will's attention, which was clearly divided this afternoon."_

_Her smile broadened. "One day you'll have to explain that relationship to me." _

"_If only I could." Robin sobered. "I am, it seems, quite inept at understanding the art of love."_

"_You are just now realizing that?" Josie teased before making an admission she hoped would open a few closed doors. With so sensitive a subject at hand, she tread lightly. "Despite what __**we've**__ always known, my cousin has always loved you more than she was willing to admit." _

_Robin smirked. "Then I must be the most loved man in the world because…" His brief, but loud, sigh caused a nearby butterfly to take flight. "…she certainly doesn't admit much."_

"_Why should she?" She pulled a blade of grass from the ground and began twirling it in her fingers. "You broke her heart, you know. All her dreams, her future, her entire being was wrapped up in you. And then…" Her chest expanded and collapsed with a sigh. "…you left her to fight a war. To gain glory."_

"_It was a mistake." Robin responded softly, regretfully. "I know that now."_

"_Knowing doesn't erase the missed years, Robin. It doesn't mend the broken pieces."_

"_What does?"_

_Sensing his desire to continue the conversation, she turned to face him. "Patience. Love." Her mind supplied a final ingredient, _truth_._

_Robin shook his head as he continued to gaze at the sky. "Patience, I have." The pain in his voice matched the dullness in his eyes. "My love, Marian does not want."  
__  
"Are you sure about that?" Josie gently probed._

"_She's made it pretty clear."_

"_What, because of Gisborne?" Josie inquired, gauging Robin's expression. "Please. She can barely stand the sight of him. And when he reaches out to touch her…" She paused to point at his suddenly disgusted face. "…yeah, she cringes too."_

_Silence filled the space between them for a long moment. Wisely, Josie kept her silence waiting for Robin to take the lead._

"_I fear I have broken her trust beyond repair." Robin finally spoke. "She does not understand why I went to war."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Because the King needed me. It was my duty." Robin answered absently, as if he'd answered the question himself so many times it was second nature to him now._

"_The King needed you." Josie repeated, somewhat mockingly. She pushed herself into a seated position, her gaze firmly locked on the ground. "That is a convenient answer when one is trying to hide the truth."_

_Robin's gaze snapped to her face. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I am talking about you going to war to prove yourself." Her knowing gaze met his. "To become the man Edward would be proud of."_

_Robin swallowed hard as suspicion entered his eyes. "Edward?"_

_An eyebrow rose. "You think you are the only one who knows how to eavesdrop?" Confirming the understanding dawning in Robin's blue eyes, Josie continued with her confession. "I heard your conversation with him. I know the truth."_

_One hand behind his head, Robin's haunted gaze shifted back to the sky._

"_He said I was not worthy of her."_

"_He is her father. No one is worthy of her."_

"_He said I would break her heart."_

"_He was right." Josie stated simply. "Honestly, Robin, you had Marian. Did it really matter what others thought?"_

_Robin bolted upright, the intensity of his defense was surprising. And expected. "He is not others! He is her father!"_

"_And he was weak. And he never understood you." Josie shot back heatedly. "Few of us do."_

_Running a delicate hand through her tousled hair, Josie shook her head as her gaze shifted to a distant past. "Robin, if you could see yourselves, the way we do on the outside. Maybe you would understand there's nothing you could have done to make Edward easy about your union with Marian." _

"_How do you see us?" Robin's voice was barely a whisper._

"_The two of you are this beautiful force of nature." Josie answered, awe and reverence melting her voice. "Edward feared what you have because it was so powerful in ones so young. Because together the two of you are this…untouchable thing. Magnificent. Destined." She shook her head. "You should have never left."_

"_What was I supposed to do?" The frustration of the past situation was as real to him in that moment as it had been five years prior. "After discovering his true feelings for me…Josie, what was I supposed to do?" His pleading gaze met hers. "Lead her to the altar amidst false smiles and phony congratulations when he made it perfectly clear he would never accept me until I had proven myself?"_

_Truth. "You could have told her."_

"_And make her choose between us?" His mocking chuckle was answer enough. "You and I know her answer. It would have broken them. It would have broken her."_

"_Not the way your leaving did. Robin…" Josie's gaze drifted as she searched for the words to convey her cousin's plight. The depth of anguish she faced five years before. _

"_As much as she argued with you and criticized you, she would have left everything and followed you to the ends of the earth without a word of protest. When you left her, you did not just make her sad for a time. You broke her. And it was Edward that held her when her tears threatened to drown her. She is alive today only because of him." _

_Her force of her words stunned him. _

"_What are you saying?" Robin's barely breathed question broke the silence._

"_I think you know exactly what I'm saying."  
__  
"No." Robin shook his head vehemently. "Not Marian. Marian would never…" He left the horrifying thought unspoken. "She is too strong."_

"_With you, yes." Josie confirmed. "Without you..."_

_Steeling himself for the truth, Robin swallowed hard. "Tell me."_

_The moment she dreaded and hoped for had come. Until Robin fully understood the journey Marian had taken, she feared their paths could never converge. They would forever be passing each other, going different directions._

"_I do not believe she tried to destroy herself. It…just happened." Josie answered softly. "She would not eat. And could not sleep. The dreams that came to her in the middle of the night were enough to make a grown man cry. Edward often did. She rarely spoke of them but when she did, she said it was like she was watching your death over and over every night. As a result, she became weak, then took a fever and was ill for a very long time." _

"_I…had no idea." The waver of his gaze was echoed in his voice. His handsome features contorted in anguish as he began to process the latest bit of information. His mind was whirling. Pieces of a puzzle were falling into place. Bits of conversations. Hinted at secrets. A picture was forming and it was clear Robin did not like the look of it at all. _

"_What was I lacking that I could not still his restless heart?" The mimic of Marian's speech pattern arrested Robin's attention. Josie met his gaze and spoke in her normal voice. "She said that to me once."_

_"Marian…lacking?" Robin's eyes widened incredulously. "But she was…**is** everything. **Everything** I ever wanted. More than I ever dreamed."_

"_I know." Josie answered quietly. "But she didn't." She paused, emphasizing her point. " She doesn't."_

"_But…" Robin's brows furrowed in confusion. "But did Edward not give her my letters?"_

"_Letters?" Josie asked, equally confused. "Do you mean to say there was more than one?"_

"_Yes!" Robin's prompt answer was evidence of his sincerity. "Yes, there were half a dozen at least!"_

_Josie shifted her position, a sudden intensity gripping her. "Robin, I only know of one. The one I gave to her. The one that finally broke through to her."_

"_How did you…"_

"_I was here to take care of Marian once while Uncle was away on business. I received the letter and immediately took it too her." Josie began remembering details she had forgotten years ago. "It was the first time she showed any real sign that she was aware of anything. I offered to read to her, but she refused. She sent everyone out of the room and later emerged, fully dressed and asking for dinner as if she had never been ill."_

_Robin was unable to speak. There were too many emotions, too many questions unanswered. _

"_You __**have **__to tell her, Robin." Josie attempted to break through to him. "Yes, she made her way back, but she's not the Marian you left. Surely you have seen that. Somewhere in the middle of it all she lost the ability to dream and the heart you owned went to the Holy Land with you." _

"_Robin." She reached out and touched his arm in an effort to gain his full attention. When she had it, she continued, sympathy warming her chocolate eyes. "I do not tell you this to condemn you. I tell you this so you will understand." _

"_When she holds Edward, or Gisborne for that matter, in front of her as a shield against your love, understand she is terrified of what will happen if she steps out from behind him." Her gaze held his, her words an admonition from her very core. " The __**only**__ way she will find the courage to do that is if you tell her the truth. Tell her about the letters and why you really left." _

Josie sighed. "And that's when Marian appeared and destroyed everything."

Martin chuckled beside her. "Darling, I think you're being a bit hard on Marian."

Pushing herself out of his arms, Josie's eyes flashed with instant irritation. "Is that so, Martin of York?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Martin replied with the half smile that always melted her. As the defiance died in her eyes, Martin continued. "Look. It appears they both…have issues. Not the least of which is Edward himself."

"Yes." Josie agreed. "I do believe Uncle's role in separating them is far more involved than I knew."

"More than anyone knew it seems." Martin concluded. "So on one hand, we have Robin trying to prove himself to a man who is betraying his trust. And on the other, we have Marian feeling betrayed by the wrong man."

"Now that we've worked that out…" Josie sighed. "…what now?"

Practical as always, Martin was ready with an answer. "Now we just need to figure out the best way to help them work their way through all of this…together."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done."

"Why?"

"Remember I told you there was usually a pattern they followed? In both fighting and in making up?"

"Yeah." It was clear Martin couldn't see where her line of thinking was going. "So?"

"The usual is not applying this time." Josie stated with a pout.

Martin chuckled. "The usual need not apply **every** time, my love. We just need to…" His mind began whirling with ideas as a devious smile touched his lips. "…get creative."

"Creative?" An eyebrow rose. "Martin…what are you thinking?"

Martin threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Josie…you are going to owe me big for this one!"

As her betrothed laid out his plans for her, Josie reluctantly agreed she would indeed owe him big.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Hey all! Thank you, thank you for your support on this story! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!! Would LOVE to hear feedback on this!

--

**Chapter 7**

After a fitful night with little sleep, Marian woke to find a foul mood awaiting her. Her annoyance only increased when she spied the form of her cousin sprawled across the bed in peaceful repose. Her dreams must have been sweet, for the smile that played on her lips was enough to make Marian see red.

It took all her restraint to not hit Josie over the head with a pillow.

When she finally descended below with a cloak over her arm, she was greeted by a concerned father. "Marian, dear." Sir Edward stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you have a moment?"

"I am sorry, father, but I do not." Marian stated flatly as she slipped the cloak over her shoulders and secured it with a simple pin. She headed to the table and tore off a chunk of bread, evidence of her intention to run and eat.

"I was hoping we could talk about last night." Sir Edward pressed.

"Right." Marian paused and turned to face him. "So you heard that did you?"

"It was hard to miss."

"I am sorry we disturbed you." Marian reached out and touched her father's arm in genuine regret. "Josie and I obviously had a difference of opinion. But as you know, our fights never last long. I am sure everything will blow over soon." She offered him a reassuring smile that did not quite reach her tired eyes. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Are you going to see Robin?" Sir Edward boldly asked as Marian passed him on her way to the door.

"Actually, no." Marian answered without turning. Her voice lowered as she muttered under her breath. "Not till I get a few things straight."

"Marian, I really wish to speak with you…" Sir Edward paused, emphasizing his condition. "…_before_ you see Robin again."

Carefully controlling her irritated expression, Marian turned to him with a tight smile. "As I have no intention of seeing him in the immediate future, I am sure your wish will be granted. Now…" She crossed the room to offer him a peck on the cheek. Her determined gaze met his. "…I _really_ must go."

With that, she disappeared through the door, oblivious to the worried look on her father's face.

--

After a lengthy detour to cover her tracks and provide proper alibis, her ride to the forest was uneventful. Given the state of her cluttered and distracted mind, this was a good thing. Somewhere in the middle of all her tossing and turning the night before, Marian had come to a very important conclusion: she **must** discover the truth Robin was hiding from her.

It was not a desire or wish.

It was a need.

From all indication, she had three options. One: she could confront Josie and demand the truth of the matter. Given their quarrel the night before, she dismissed that as a viable choice. Two: she could confront _Robin_ and demand the truth of the matter. That option was dismissed for much the same reason as the first.

That left her with option number three…

She was relieved to see he was the only one in the camp. At the sound of his singing, a painfully amused smile touched her lips then turned to an intense grimace when he hit a high note that was clearly not on anyone's musical scale.

She cleared her throat loudly in an effort to not scare him. Her effort failed. With a jump and a scream, he threw the pan he was cleaning into the air as he spun to face her, holding a spatula in front of him like a sword.

"Oh. It's you." Much stated the obvious as he instantly relaxed. Following the path of her gaze to the ineffectual weapon in his hand, an embarrassed Much flipped it over his shoulder and attempted a casual pose.

Marian bit back a smile. "Hello, Much."

Something suddenly registered with him and Much's ease disappeared like the sun behind a cloud. He stiffened. "If you're looking for Robin, he is not here."

He continued with a concerned irritation that was not directed toward her. "Not since last night. Not since he left here in a huff. Without a word to anyone where he was going, mind you." Irritation shifted to a new target. "Since it appears you are the reason, I can only assume you know why."

The unintended accusation in his tone caused Marian's gaze to shift guiltily. "Yes, I believe I can guess why. But the truth is…" She looked back up at him. "…I'm not here to see Robin. I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Confusion flashed in his eyes. He furtively glanced around as if looking for someone in hiding to come to his rescue. "But…why?"

"Because I need to understand something and I think you are just the person to help me." Marian explained gently.

"What is it you need to understand?" Much inquired, intrigued.

Marian took a few small steps forward, closing the distance between them. She could tell by the way his eyes glazed over when he focused fully on her face, he was not unaffected by her nearness. In fact, it seemed Robin's faithful companion was nursing a slight crush.

She almost hated herself for realizing that. She did hate herself for wanting to use it.

Unwilling to wield that power on a man so dear, Marian approached the situation as only Marian could—as the girl Robin loved. "You have witnessed a lot haven't you? From the time we were children, you have seen every fight, every present, every break up, every joy. You've watched Robin and I love and you've watched us separate. And now…poor Much, you are watching…this." Unable to name it, she shook her head in disgust. "Whatever you call what we're doing to each other now."

"I call it you marrying another man while breaking my master's heart." Much didn't hesitate to answer her rhetorical statement.

A sad smile haunted her lips as she studied his open expression. For one so simple, he was also very wise. "Yes. I believe I call it that too." She reached out to touch his arm. To connect to him. To make him feel her sincerity. "I want to find a way to stop hurting him, Much. That is why I need your help."

The hand on his arm felt warm. It was enough to make Much melt. "But what can I do?" Much asked uncertainly.

"You can answer something for me." Marian suggested before revealing the true reason for her visit. "Do you remember shortly after your return from the Holy Land when Robin turned himself in to the Sheriff to save people's tongues?"

Much bobbed his head.

"Do you remember saying that Robin had dreams in the Holy Land? That he…spoke of me?"

Another bob.

"Much." Her large eyes were appropriately pleading. "Tell me about Robin's dreams."

Much swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. A moment of indecision hung in the air between them. Despite the obvious attraction he felt toward his visitor, there was something much stronger that formed his decisions.

Loyalty.

Side taken, he shook his head. "I do not think Robin would like me talking to you of such things."

"Much…"

Much took a step backward and shook his head again. "No. I am sure he would not."

"Why not?" Marian persisted, unwilling to give up so easily. "If they were dreams of me, surely I should be allowed to know their nature."

"Then find Robin and ask him." Much commanded, not unkindly.

It was clear by the determination in his expression that she was not going to win. She felt her chance to discover the truth without confrontation slipping away from her. Which quickly translated to never discovering the truth at all. A sudden sense of hopelessness wrapped itself around her heart and transferred to her expression.

She looked absolutely crestfallen.

Much's tender heart went out to the woman his best friend loved. He wished he could banish that sadness from her eyes. To comfort her and give her hope. He could. He should. After all, wouldn't Robin want him to treat Marian as he would Robin himself?

"To love you." Much answered unexpectedly. It appeared by the look on his face, he even surprised himself. Once started, he could not stop. "He dreamed about loving you, Lady Marian. Marrying you. Building a home at Locksley. One that was filled with laughter and children and…so much love. And years. He dreamed of years and years of happiness…with you."

Marian released a shaky breath. She had suspected as much. But to hear the words was an experience altogether different from imagining them.

Much continued, as usual, unaware of the consequences of his words. "In fact, he had declared that if you weren't married by the time we returned, and once he gained your father's permission, of course, he was going to propose. Again."

"My father's permission?" Marian's brows furrowed in confusion at the one piece of information that she hadn't suspected. "But father had already given it."

"Not according to Robin."

"No." Marian denied, shaking her head. "Surely, you are mistaken."

"I could be." Much shrugged. "But I think I am not."

"But we were betrothed before Robin left. He gained my father's permission then. _Before_ he left." Marian persisted, unwilling to follow Much's words to their logical end. A growing panic tightened around her heart. "He…he broke our engagement to go to the Holy Land. Without father's permission, there would have been no engagement to break."

"I do not know then, except..." Much answered. "…Robin did not have such confidence in the matter."

"But…" As realization slipped through her, Marian's breathing was shallow. "…but how could he not?"

For an explanation, Much offered what he could…a shrug and a Pandora's box full of unanswered questions.

--

Sir Edward's carriage pulled up to Locksley Manor in grand fashion. As he descended the carriage steps, his second best cloak swirled around his ankles.

Thornton met him at the door. "Sir Edward."

"Thornton." He produced a slip of paper. "I am here to see Sir Gisborne, at his request."

Thornton bowed low and escorted the elderly noble into the heart of Locksley Manor. There was not a sound in the whole of the house except the crackling of the fire in the central fireplace. For a moment, Sir Edward believed himself to be alone.

Then there was a slight movement from one of the two chairs near the fire. Though the high back concealed the chair's occupant, the toe of a boot appeared.

Sir Edward advanced. "Sir Guy. I was pleased to receive your note…"

It was then that his host stood. And turned to face him. "Robin!" Sir Edward came to a full stop.

"Good morning, Sir Edward." Robin tilted his head in acknowledgement as he casually stood by the fire. A tight smile was planted on his lips. His eyes were warily triumphant.

"But…" He glanced around nervously. "…but what are you doing here?"

"This **is** my home." Robin reminded his guest as he feigned ignorance. "Who else were you expecting?" When Edward did not speak, Robin answered for him. "Ah, of course. You thought Gisborne would be here instead."

He took a few predatory steps toward the obstacle to his happiness in the form of a father. Here in his home, surrounded by the ghosts of his ancestors, Robin looked every inch the noble he was. Despite the years away. Despite the weathered clothes of an outlaw on his back. Despite all that was stolen from him.

Or perhaps, because of it.

Robin disarmed Edward with the sincerity of his tone. "Forgive the deception. You see, it was I and not Gisborne that sent you the invitation." His blue eyes turned steely as his tone hardened. "I am so very sorry to disappoint."

"Where is Sir Guy?" Sir Edward demanded in a wavering voice.

"At the castle." Robin answered with an authoritative shrug. "Do not be concerned, Sir. He is not scheduled to return till evening. And no one here that knows of your presence has loyalty to anyone except me. Your secret is safe." He paused. "Well…" A knowing gaze met Edward's before he turned his back on him, hiding the smirk that penetrated his tone. "…one of them at least."

"Robin, what is this about?"

"This, Edward, is about reclaiming what is mine." By use of Edward's first name without benefit of his title, Robin claimed his equality. He claimed his inheritance. He claimed his right.

Turning, Robin indicated a chair next to the fire, which Edward quickly filled. "As I recall..." As he possessed the chair he'd been previously occupying, Robin left no doubt to his intentions. "…we began a conversation five years ago. Perhaps you remember it?"

Sir Edward bristled at the reference. "Yes, I see that you do." Noticing the anxiety in Sir Edward's pale blue eyes, Robin smirked then leaned forward. His voice held a note of power and authority only his adversaries had experienced. "I think it's high time we finish it. So what do you say? Would you like to start? Or shall I?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Robin Hood, etc.  
Summary: Everything between Marian and Robin are mixed up and at a stand still. Can an intervention make things right again?

Note: I know you all are expecting the RH/Ed confrontation. Next one, I promise. Had to set some things up to keep things moving along. Thank you all so very much for the wonderful feedback! You're reactions make writing this even more fun! Hope you enjoy!! Would love to hear your feedback. :)

--

**Chapter 8  
**

For an outlaw in disguise, he was easy to spot.

Especially if one was looking for him.

Which, of course, she was.

Drawing on her former experience as Robin's childhood spy, she sidled up to her victim without making a sound. Biting back a grin at how easy it had been, she sent a heated whisper over his shoulder. "Hiya, handsome."

Allan jumped and spun around. "Josie!" His expression went from surprised to pleased in a heartbeat evidenced by the flash of a brilliant smile. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Her nose crinkled apologetically. "I spied you and couldn't resist."

His smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm not tryin' to be funny, but you really shouldn't sneak up on an outlaw like that. You could get hurt." He unconsciously puffed out his chest as an accompanying scowl twisted his features. "We are, after all, dangerous lots, you know."

"It just so happens…" Batting her long lashes a few times ensured Allan's enraptured attention. Josie's voice lowered suggestively as she slid closer to him and gazed openly up into his eyes. "…I like dangerous lots."

Though Allan swallowed hard, his response was quick and appropriately flirtatious. "Well, then. I can see why you couldn't resist."

She could tell by the way his eyes glazed over when he focused fully on her face, he was not unaffected by her nearness. In fact, it seemed Allan-a-Dale was nursing a bit of a crush. A suspicion she'd had from his actions the day before in the camp.

Unlike her cousin, she congratulated herself on confirming that hunch. Then she gloried in her ability to use it.

Offering him an enthusiastic nod before switching gears, Josie reached out and lightly played with the leather strap stretched across his chest. "So what are you doing here in town? Isn't that…illegal or something?"

"Or something." Allan chuckled at her obvious lack of outlaw knowledge. He leaned one shoulder against the wall next to him and allowed his appreciative gaze to roam her face. "It's drop day."

"Drop day?"

"The day we share our spoils with the poor of Nottingham."

"We?" Josie inquired glancing around them.

"Yeah, the gang's all here." Allan indicated the streets of Nottingham with a jerk of his thumb. "Most of 'em anyway."

"Really? Where?"

"Well…" Gently spinning her around so he was standing behind her, Allan pointed to a large pile of cloths. "…Little John is there." Pointing next to what looked like a teenage boy inspecting a pile of fruit, Allan leaned down so his chin was just inches above her shoulder. His whisper was too close for comfort. "Djac is over there."

"And Will?" Josie purposely asked.

Allan pulled back abruptly and shrugged. His gaze shifted from her too curious face when she turned to face him. "He's somewhere around."

Josie bit back a giggle at Allan's dismissive and obviously jealous attitude toward Will. "What about Robin?"

"Eh, he hasn't shown his face since last night when he took off in a huff." He turned to face her.

"Sorry about that."

"Not really your fault. More Marian's if anyone's, I'd say." The words were out of his mouth before he could reel them back in. "Sorry. I know she's your cousin and all…"

"No need to apologize. I agree with you." Josie responded with more honesty than she cared to admit. "So, you've rounded the lads up and are carrying on despite him, eh? Being his second in command and all."

"His what?" Allan blinked in surprise.

"Well, after what I witnessed at the camp, it seemed pretty clear to me who would lead Robin's rabble if Robin were not around." Josie ability to sum up a person's strengths, but mostly their weaknesses, came in mighty handy at times like this. "The winner is clearly you."

A smug grin spread across his lips and made his eyes shine with pride. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh, I will say it." Josie continued to prop up an often bruised ego. "After all, you have all the required qualities. You're quick, clever, charismatic…" She had him, she could tell. She batted her lashes once more for good measure. "…handsome. In fact, if Robin ever leaves outlawing as a profession, I believe you to be the perfect successor. I can see it now…" Her gaze purposely shifted to a distant future. "…Robin Hood, the Sequel, or better yet…Allan Hood, the Legend."

"Allan Hood, the Legend." Allan's dreamy gaze followed hers as his smile widened. "Yeah, yeah, I like the sound of that."

"You're not from around here, are you? Originally, I mean." Josie asked suddenly.

"Nope."

"I bet you know a lot of people." With the foundation laid and her flirtatious gaze turned in his direction, it was like taking money from the Sheriff.

"I know my share." Confidence was coming off him in waves.

"I bet…" A slow, coy smile touched her lips. "…you know a lot of people unknown to the people of Nottingham…" Her hand slipped suggestively down to her waist as a delicate finger lightly tapped a weighty purse hanging from her belt. "…who would do just about anything."

"For the right cause, of course." Allan responded as his gaze shifted to the tap of her finger.

Knowing her message had been received, Josie grinned. "But of course." And continued negotiations. "What if I told you I was in need of such a person? Could you find one for me?"

"I'd say…" Allan leaned down slightly, his hand covering Josie's. "…depending on the cause…" His cocky gaze met hers. "…a Legend can do anything."

--

Marian was in a daze.

After leaving Much and the forest, she wandered directionless for a time. The thoughts swirling through her head were too numerous and too conflicting to grab hold of. Bits and pieces of conversations. A look. A moment. Hidden meanings behind vague words.

"_Marian, I need to speak with you _before_ you see Robin."_

"_Tell her the truth."_

"…_Robin did not have such confidence in the matter."_

"_I expect you to listen to you heart! I expect you to know the truth when it's right before your eyes! I expect you to trust the Robin you have known your entire life!"_

"_What was I lacking that I could not still his restless heart?"_

"_He dreamed about loving you, Lady Marian. Marrying you. Building a home..." _

"_Marian, I need to speak with you _before_ you see Robin."_

Through the fog, a stark reality was beginning to form. It was a reality she did not want to acknowledge. For to do that would mean the upheaval of all she knew to be true.

She pulled up short. The sight of her unconscious destination sent a shock through her.

And yet, it made perfect sense.

Marian hesitated. The breath in her lungs seemed to freeze. Her heart began a rapid pitter-patter against her chest. A woman's distinct voice echoed in her mind.

"_You will return…when you are prepared to hear the truth."_

The quaint cottage stood before her, a symbol of all that had been. For it was within the rooms of this cottage that a childhood crush had matured into an all-consuming love. It was in the meadow beyond, full of wildflowers and tall grass, that a first kiss had been coaxed and given. And it was by the banks of the nearby stream that a promise of forever first whispered its way into hearts that were full of dreams.

She needed this place. Now, more than ever. Perhaps, that is why it had called to her. Perhaps, that is why she had listened.

The door opened before she could knock. The startled servant quickly recovered. "May I help you, Miss?"

"I would…I would like to see the lady of the house, please." Marian swallowed hard. "Is she in?"

"Of course, Miss." The servant curtsied then stepped aside allowing Marian's entrance to a place she hadn't seen in five years.

Marian unconsciously reached out and touched the rough hewn walls as the servant led her through the halls of her youth. Her gaze slipped upward to the balcony she used to race around. Chasing. Laughing. Being chased. The faint scent of the home-made candles lighting the passage brought back a flood of memories.

It was like taking a step back in time.

Before she knew it, she was in the Great Hall. It was what they had dubbed it as children, fully aware of the contradiction of terms. For the quaint, cozy room where she stood was not a hall, and it was not great.

It was home.

Her sudden appearance created not a great stir. The bird on the mantle continued to chirp it's joyful tune without missing a beat. The fire crackled unknowingly as it continued to cast shadows over the walls. The dog in the corner lifted his head, turned lazy eyes her direction then dropped his head back to his outstretched legs with a heavy sigh. She unconsciously smiled in response.

Her smile disappeared the moment she heard the distinct, familiar voice behind her.

"So you have finally come."

Marian turned to face the woman. Her hair had grown a bit grayer than Marian remembered, but she was still as beautiful as she had ever been. Still as vibrant. Still as perceptive. Those usually twinkling blue eyes were gauging her with intense interest and a wry smile was planted ever so lightly on her lips.

It was enough to beckon another's face before her. His face. Her heart constricted with sudden longing.

"I have." Marian whispered.

"Are you prepared then, to hear the truth?" Her words from so long ago were issued like a challenge.

Gone was Marian's usual defiance. In its place was an intense hunger, a desperate need, to understand what had become of her dreams. "I am here, am I not?"

"Yes." The woman gauged her visitor keenly. "I believe you are."

A warm smile suddenly touched her lips as she moved past Marian toward the fire. She turned and offered her visitor a seat. "Come." Slipping into her favorite chair, she waited till Marian was seated.

"Now, Marian…" Margot of Huntingdon's gaze met Marian's. "…shall you begin the conversation you ended five years ago? Or shall I?"

--

"So? Did your flirting work?" Martin asked from the confines of his hiding place.

Josie stepped into the shadows to join him. "Did you ever know of a time when it didn't?"

"No. Not really." Martin chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "So, that means we're set?"

"Yes, my love." Josie leaned back against his arm to gaze up at him. Her hand absently played with a button on his shirt. "Everything we need will arrive at the castle tomorrow morning."

"And you are sure he understands what we require."

"Perfectly."

"Good."

"And the letter?" Josie asked.

"Delivered into the Sheriff's hands only a few moments ago." Martin responded before reaching out to run a light finger down the outline of her face. His sigh was uncertain. "I do not know how I am going to do this."

"Do what?" The concern in her eyes was echoed in her voice. "Willingly jump into a pit of vipers? You know that's what Vasey and Gisborne are, right?"

"Yes." Martin shrugged nonchalantly. "But I'm not worried about them. They will be potter's clay in my hands."

"Then what can't you do?"

"Be around you the next few days and pretend to not love you." Martin answered simply.

Josie relaxed as a confident smile replaced her worried frown. "You'll find a way…for me. For Robin and Marian. After all, they do it every day of their lives. We can manage a few of our own."

Martin smiled down at her as his hands drifted upward to gently capture her face. "I do love you."

"And I love you back." Reluctantly slipping his hands from her face, she lovingly kissed each one before stepping out of his embrace. "Now, go." She tossed him a teasing command. "Transform yourself into my Prince Charming."

"Wait." Martin inquired a wry grin. "You mean to say your Prince Charming is a poet?"

"Today he is, my love." Josie chuckled as she called back her response before slipping into the noon sun. "Today, he is…"

--

"Well, la-de-da-de-dah." Sheriff Vasey rolled his eyes as he lounged in his make-shift throne with one leg tossed over the arm. A servant stood behind him, fanning him with a large, exotic feather.

"What is it?" Sir Guy of Gisborne inquired, distractedly.

"Price John's nephew has a few…" He waved a recent missive in the air, his voice dripping with disdain. "…requirements for his stay."

"So?"

"So, Giz." The Sheriff impatiently, deliberately waved the piece of paper once more. Gisborne took the hint and quickly retrieved it from the Sherriff's hand. "You are now in charge of meeting every single one."

"But I don't think…"

"No." Vasey interrupted Gisborne's protest. "I think it best that you don't."

Gisborne rolled his pale blue eyes and began reading through the list. He scowled at some items and wince at a few others. When his eyes landed on the last requirement, a faint light of curiosity spread through his expression. "This…could be fun."

"Fun?" Vasey scoffed then noticed the growing enthusiasm on Gisborne's face. "Oh. You are thinking of the leper."

"I might just enlist her help on this." Gisborne glanced at Vasey. "If you don't mind."

"Oh, knock yourself out." Vasey replied with a wave of his hand. "You're wasting your time on her anyway. Take my advice and…"

But the Sheriff's words of advice were lost on a retreating Gisborne as he went in search of his future bride.

To be continued…


End file.
